


Rest A Spell

by writesometimes



Series: Domestic Din [4]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, bed sharing, this is truly the sappiest, tough and serious space cowboys are soft and gentle together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:08:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27886540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writesometimes/pseuds/writesometimes
Summary: Din gets himself into a bit of a situation out in the desert. Cobb does his best to tend to his favorite Mandalorian and green child.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Cobb Vanth
Series: Domestic Din [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019953
Comments: 58
Kudos: 416





	Rest A Spell

A gentle tinging sound filled Din's ears, waking him. He slowly opened his eyes and let out of a sigh of relief when he realized his helmet was still in place. He peered through his visor and watched as sand swirled around him, obscuring his vision. He took a deep, steadying breath as he tried to remember exactly where he was. Tatooine. The desert. He'd been out looking for the hermit he'd heard stories about. There was a cave. Then a rough jolt.  
  
Din's next immediate thought was for Grogu. He reached out wildly and tried to find the child through haze of sand that still swirled around him. He sat up quickly and his vision blurred for a moment, sand, soreness and exhaustion blending together. He took another deep breath and focused, spotting something small and red moving in his direction.   
  
"Kid?" Din croaked as he sat up farther. The sound of the baby babbling cut through the noise of the sand ricocheting off his Beskar in the wind. His heart thudded as the red object sped up and started moving in his direction. "Grogu?" Din called, panic rising in his voice.   
  
"He's all right," a voice with an unmistakable drawl responded.   
  
The red object was lifted up, out of the sand by steady hands. Careful fingers slid the red down, fabric of some sort, and finally revealed the baby's tiny, unharmed face.   
  
"Gave him my kerchief so he'd have something to play with while I looked his Dad over. You'll probably live, by the way."  
  
Din settled back onto his elbows and stared up at Cobb and his smug grin, his salt-and-pepper hair falling over his face. The man's shadow blocked the worst of the light from the suns that hung high in the sky. Din let out a relieved sigh and shook his head. "How'd you find us?" he asked through a breathy laugh.  
  
Cobb tilted his head to the side and studied Din where he reclined in the sand. "Jo came into town saying there was somethin' shining like crazy out in the sandstorm she'd barely outrun coming home. Figured I should check it out." He smiled crookedly down at Din.  
  
"Is Grogu all right?" Din asked, still slightly out of breath.   
  
"What?" Cobb asked, his face scrunching in confusion.  
  
"Grogu. The kid. Is he okay?"  
  
Grogu glanced between Din and Cobb, a delighted grin on his face from hearing his name.  
  
"Grogu?" Cobb repeated slowly as he readjusted his grip on the child. The baby smiled up at him brightly. "Finally gave him a name then?"  
  
"I didn't give it to him, just finally found out what it is."  
  
Cobb hummed thoughtfully as he petted the kid's tiny head. " _Grogu_ is just fine. Little hungry. Stole some jerky outta my pocket but who could get mad at that face?" Cobb grinned at the kid as tiny green claws wrapped around his index finger.   
  
Din chuckled quietly and slowly got to his feet. He was about to open his mouth, tell Cobb the kid had just eaten lunch before they set out, laugh at the audacity of the small green baby, but his body had a different idea. He stumbled forward awkwardly, nearly tipping head-first back into the sand.   
  
Cobb was in front of him in an instant, bracing him with his free hand. "Whoa, easy. You gonna be okay?"   
  
Din nodded slowly and worked on standing up straight without swaying.   
  
"What happened?" Cobb asked, his hand still lingering on Din's shoulder. Grogu whined and Cobb bounced him gently where he was cradled between the crook of his elbow and his torso.   
  
"I walked into some sort of electrical field I think. Near a cave over that way." Din gestured vaguely to his left before he reached out and stroked a calming hand over one of Grogu's ears. The child cooed at him, large eyes blinking slowly.  
  
"The kid?" Cobb asked, hugging Grogu closer, a reflex to protect the child taking over.  
  
"He wasn't with me, made him wait on a rock close by. Put up quite a fuss but I bet he's glad now. Sand storm must have kicked up after." Din continued to stroke the child's long ear. He smiled to himself as he took in the sight before him. Cobb with the tiny baby tucked protectively in his arm, bouncing him gently in an attempt to keep him calm.   
  
Cobb patted Din's shoulder smiled softly. "Well, it's your lucky day then. Kid's uninjured _and_ I brought my speeder, not parked too far out. I'll take Grogu and we'll go get it, come back to fetch you."  
  
Din nodded silently and steadied himself as Cobb removed his hand from his shoulder and wandered off with Grogu. He stood in the same spot, unmoving as he waited for the Marshal to reappear with the child. He chuckled as Cobb came back into view, the kid seated in his lap with a wide grin, ears flapping in the breeze.   
  
"Hop on, I'll take you back into town," Cobb said through a sly grin, just loud enough to be heard over the hum of his speeder. He patted the spot behind him.  
  
Din sighed and carefully climbed onto the back of the speeder. He didn't want to think about what he looked like at the moment, an exhausted shell of Beskar seated on the back of a speeder, being taxied back to civilization. At least Grogu was still smiling up front, squealing delightedly as his ears continued to flap in the breeze Cobb's speeder kicked up.  
  
"What were you doin' out here alone?" Cobb asked, turning his head slightly to be heard over the speeder. "Hang on, wind's kickin' up!" he called before Din had a chance to respond.  
  
A gust of wind indeed hit them full force and Din wrapped his arms around Cobb's middle as the Marshal slowed the speeder a bit and secured Grogu in his lap. Cobb gently pried his kerchief from the child's claws and tucked it as best he could around his little body for protection from the sand that whipped about.   
  
Just as suddenly as it hit, the wind passed and Din let out a sigh of relief. He left his arms wrapped around Cobb's waist as they sped up again.  
  
"What were you doing out on your own?" Cobb asked again, tone gentle but confused. "I'd have gone out with you if you'd come into town first and asked."  
  
"I didn't want to put you out," Din replied with a short huff of laughter. "Worked out pretty well."  
  
Cobb laughed and shook his head. "What are we gonna do with you, Mando?" He patted Grogu's head and the child giggled.  
  
Din, finally feeling the full weight of exhaustion envelope his body, leaned forward and rested his head against Cobb's back. "Thank you," he said quietly, tightening his grip on Cobb's waist for a moment.   
  
Cobb just smiled softly and sped up, eager to get back into town with his tired, desert roaming duo.

* * *

Cobb swung his legs off the speeder as he came to a stop in front of his house, Grogu in his grasp, and stood quickly to help Din off the speeder. Din let Cobb fuss over him all the way to the front door, the other man hovering nearby, hand resting steadily on his shoulder. Cobb muttered calming words down to Grogu in his arms and Din smiled softly beneath his helmet.   
  
Cobb ushered Din inside and down the stairs, going slow to ensure he didn't end up an inelegant pile of Beskar at the bottom of the steps. He side-stepped around Din once they were finally down the stairs and set Grogu down in an armchair in the living area. "Hang tight kid." He smiled as he watched the child shake his red kerchief excitedly.  
  
He turned on his heel and made his way back to Din where he still lingered by the steps. "Come on, let's get you comfortable." He didn't wait for a response before he wrapped an arm around Din's waist and began leading him to his bedroom. Gently, he deposited Din at the foot of his bed and sunk down onto his knees in front of him.  
  
Din leaned back, palms splayed out against the matress, his heart pounding in his chest. "I, uhm, I don't -- "  
  
"Calm down, I'm just gonna take your boots off," Cobb reassured with a small smile. He took one of Din's feet in his hands and pried the heavy boot off.   
  
Din sighed, his shoulders dropping in relief.   
  
"Give me a little credit, Din, if I was makin' a move I'd at least romance you a bit first," Cobb laughed as he took Din's other foot in his hand and tugged the boot off.   
  
Din felt his entire face turn a deep shade of red beneath his helmet. He and Cobb watched one another for a moment, Cobb smiling crookedly up at Din from his knees, Din trying to keep his breathing even as he studied the lines and contours of the Marshal's face.   
  
Cobb tapped at the Beskar covering Din's legs. "You want help with the rest of it?" he asked, brushing his hair out of his eyes.   
  
Din opened and closed his mouth as he tried to decide on an answer. "Yeah," he rasped, his voice strained even to his ears.   
  
Cobb just nodded and began removing the Beskar from Din's legs as Din started unfastening his breast plate and the armor covering his arms. The two worked together in silence and it wasn't long before there was a stack of Beskar lying on the corner of Cobb's bed. Din appeared smaller, body more wiry and vulnerable, without the armor that usually guarded him. Cobb stood, carefully picked up the Beskar, and placed it over on his dresser.   
  
"Better?" Cobb asked, leaning his hip against his dresser.   
  
"Yeah." Din leaned back on his palms again and sighed in relief. "I'm sorry that you ended up out in the desert with us today after all."  
  
Cobb furrowed his brows. "Like it's such a hardship, helpin' you and the kid out." He fixed Din with a soft smile and shook his head. "If it makes you feel better, it's not like I _knew_ it was you when I went out there. But I wasn't disappointed when I saw you." He hooked his thumb through his belt loop and stared down at his feet. "Quite the opposite, actually," he added quietly.   
  
Grogu yelled out in the living area and both men were at alert and heading out the bedroom door instantly. Din squatted down near the armchair and stroked the child's back soothingly while Cobb sat on the back of the chair and watched with an affectionate smile as Din soothed his child.   
  
"What's the matter?" Din asked softly.  
  
Grogu babbled matter-of-factly at Din as he shook Cobb's kerchief in his hands. Cobb climbed off the back of the armchair and trotted into the kitchen, snatching a piece of fruit off the counter. He peeled it quickly and passed a piece to Grogu. The child took it eagerly and squealed with delight as he chewed it.   
  
"He just wanted another snack," Cobb laughed, handing over another piece of fruit to the child.  
  
Din shook his head and chuckled. "He'll probably go down for a nap soon." He stroked his hand over the soft hairs on Grogu's head. A sharp inhale escape Din's lips as he stood slowly and a muscle twinged in his back.  
  
Cobb laid his free hand on Din's shoulder and ducked his head, trying to look into his visor. "You okay?" he asked quietly, trying not to startle Grogu. He handed the rest of the fruit over to the child and gently placed his hand just above Din's hip. "Come on," he said as he began herding Din back toward his bedroom.  
  
"Grogu -- "  
  
"He's fine, Din." Cobb glanced over his shoulder and watched as the child popped the last piece of the fruit in his mouth and laid down in the armchair, pulling the red kerchief over his body like a little blanket. "You were right, he's settling in for a nap." He patted Din's shoulder reassuringly as they passed back through the bedroom door.   
  
Din sighed as Cobb helped him sit down on the edge of his bed. "I'll be fine," he reassured.  
  
Cobb shook his head, a wry grin tugging at his lips. "You need to _rest_ ," he insisted. He stepped into Din's space and placed his hands gently on the man's shoulders. He kneaded the tense muscles beneath his hands for a while before he tilted his head to the side and studied Din. No matter how he tried to hide it, the Mandalorian relaxed under his attention, his head lolling back slightly as Cobb continued to massage his shoulders. "When's the last time you got to relax without this thing on?" Cobb reached up and ran his hand over Din's helmet.   
  
Din tilted his head to the side and watched Cobb for a moment. He'd been in the man's house before, in his room before, shared his bed with him, defeated a _krayt dragon_ with him. He knew Cobb was a person he could trust. "It's been a while," Din admitted quietly.  
  
Cobb hummed thoughtfully. He stepped out of Din's space and walked across the room. "Humor me?" he asked as he shut the door and flipped two switches on the wall. The overhead lights in the room shut off and the small windows that sat high up on the walls of the bedroom darkened, blocking out the light from the twin suns outside. "Would you remove it if I couldn't see your face?"  
  
Din sat very still on the edge of the bed and tried to judge just _how_ dark the room had become. He held his hand up in front of his face and squinted. He couldn't see it through his visor. Head swimming, he tugged one of his gloves off and tried again, surprised when he still couldn't see his hand through his visor. He heard Cobb stir over on the other side of the room.  
  
"I shouldn't have -- "  
  
"It's okay," Din interjected softly.  
  
Cobb walked carefully through the dark room, coming to an abrupt stop when his knees bumped into Din's. "You don't have to take it off," he whispered as he placed his hands back on Din's shoulders, "I just thought it would be more comfortable." He started kneading again at the knots in Din's shoulders. The Mandalorian let out a shaky breath as Cobb ran his hands up the back of his neck.   
  
Din's eyes slipped closed as Cobb's fingers grazed his skin just below his helmet, running over the curls that barely stuck out beneath the rim of the Beskar. "Is this your attempt at romancing me?" Din murmured, a playful smile pulling at the corners of his mouth.  
  
"Depends... is it working?" Cobb asked with a quiet laugh.   
  
"Maybe," Din replied as he reached up, hands shaking, and slipped his helmet off. He didn't breathe as he felt the cool air in the room settle over his skin. Slowly, he set the helmet down on the mattress beside him.   
  
Cobb inhaled sharply. His hands wandered up farther, his fingers tangling gently in Din's soft curls. "You sure?" he asked, breath coming unevenly.   
  
"Yes," Din whispered, nodding. His heart thudded in his chest so wildly he was sure everyone in Mos Pelgo must have been able to hear it.  
  
Cobb leaned down, his lips near Din's ear. "You know, a lesser man could let this go to his head. _Romancing_ a Mandalorian."  
  
Din huffed a soft laugh and reached up, gently placing his hands on Cobb's hips. "What makes you think I didn't _romance_ you?" He hoped the playful tone in his voice hid the nervousness that fluttered through his body.  
  
Cobb chuckled and allowed Din to pull him closer, so that he was standing between Din's knees. "We can argue about who romanced who later." He took Din's face in his hands and leaned down, pressing a delicate kiss to the corner of his mouth. "Right now we should figure out how far the _romance_ goes."  
  
Din inhaled a shaky breath. His face flushed as he released Cobb's hips and tugged off his remaining glove. Slowly, his hands drifted back up and under the hem of Cobb's worn shirt. His eyes drifted closed as his hands grazed over Cobb's warm skin.   
  
Cobb quickly pulled his shirt over his head, offering up the rest of his torso to the Mandalorian's careful hands. "Din," he murmured as he leaned back down and pressed a soft kiss to his jaw, "What do you want?"  
  
Din's hands snaked around Cobb's waist and he rested his forehead against the man's stomach. "Can we... could we just rest? I'm tired. I'm just so _tired_." He squeezed his eyes shut as he waited for Cobb's reply, saying a silent prayer that he hadn't just screwed everything up. He sighed when Cobb's hands found their way back to his hair.   
  
"Let's rest then," Cobb replied softly, pressing a gentle kiss to the top of Din's head.   
  
Din let out a sigh of relief and released Cobb so he could take his own shirt off. Cobb fumbled about in the dark for a moment as he grabbed Din's helmet off his bed and set it down on his dresser with care.   
  
"Get comfortable," Cobb suggested as he pulled his own boots and belt off.   
  
Din reached over, pulled the blankets down on the bed and carefully maneuvered himself under them. He pushed the pillows into a more comfortable position and relaxed into the familiar softness and warmth of Cobb's bed. He smiled when he felt the mattress dip with Cobb's weight next to him.   
  
"This okay?" Cobb asked as he pulled the blankets up over their bodies.  
  
Din reached out and found Cobb was lying on his side, facing away from him. It wasn't the first time he and Cobb had shared his bed, but it felt so much more _intimate_ in the absolute darkness, his helmet across the room. Din scooted closer and snaked his arm over Cobb's waist, placing his hand gently on his stomach. He rested his hand there for a moment, reveling again in how soft and warm Cobb's bare skin felt against his own. Carefully, Din stroked his hand over Cobb's stomach, his ribs. He tried to steady his breathing as his hand continued the soothing motion across Cobb's torso.   
  
Cobb sighed contentedly as Din buried his nose in his hair, just behind his ear. "You're always welcome to stay longer than a night you know."  
  
"I know... that's why I can't," Din mumbled.   
  
Cobb shut his eyes, a wry smile settling on his lips. He reached up and gently covered Din's hand with his own, stilling the slow trail the man's hand was still tracing over his torso. "I'm not asking you to stay forever," Cobb carefully rolled over in Din's arms and took a steadying breath, "Just lettin' you know that if you ever decide to let yourself take a break... my door's always open." Cobb smiled in the darkness as he felt Din's breath ghost across his chin.   
  
"Is that a fact?" Din asked, a smile on his lips.  
  
"Yeah, it is." Cobb huffed a small laugh through his nose before he leaned in and placed a soft kiss to Din's cheek. "Everybody could use a soft spot to land now and then," he whispered. In the safety of the darkness that draped itself completely over the room, Cobb reached up and let his hand gently caress Din's exposed face. "Even a Mandalorian."  
  
Din felt dizzy, anxious, like the darkness would swallow him whole if he didn't act on the feelings building in his chest. He tilted his head forward, closing the limited space between himself and Cobb, and carefully placed a delicate kiss to Cobb's lips.   
  
Cobb responded by tugging Din closer, stroking his hand down the Mandalorian's side. He hummed blissfully as he and Din traded slow, lingering kisses in the darkness of his room. Din ran his hand through Cobb's hair, astounded at how soft it felt against his fingers.   
  
"I like the mustache," Cobb murmured playfully against Din's lips after a while.  
  
Din pressed a quick kiss to Cobb's lips and smiled. "It's too dark to see," he countered with a laugh.  
  
"Still like it," Cobb insisted, bumping Din's nose with his own softly. "Get some rest," he whispered, laying his head down so that his forehead rested against Din's.  
  
Din shut his eyes and focused on the sound of Cobb breathing peacefully next to him, the weight of his warm hand on his side. He wrapped his own arm over Cobb's waist and smiled. It didn't take him long to drift off into a deep sleep.

* * *

Din woke with a start, his heart jumping into his throat as he realized he could feel soft, warm sheets against his face. The room was still completely dark and he reached out, frowning when he found the bed empty beside him. He sat up and ran a hand through his loose curls, yawning. Carefully, so as not to trip over anything, he stepped through the room and finally found his helmet on Cobb's dresser. He slipped it back over his head and opened the bedroom door.   
  
He leaned in the doorway and smiled to himself when he looked into the living area. Cobb sat in an armchair, Grogu in his lap listening intently as Cobb read to him from one of the numerous books he had in his bookcase. The child cooed as Cobb turned the page and the Marshal patted his back gently.   
  
"Has he been good?" Din asked, still leaning in the doorway.  
  
Cobb looked up, shooting Din a wide grin. "He's been just fine. Slept for a while, ate his dinner, now he's enjoying a story. At least I think he is, I don't know if he understands but he seems to like the attention at least." He ruffled the soft little hairs atop Grogu's head.   
  
"I think he understands. Well, mostly." Din walked through the house and sat down in the armchair across from Cobb and Grogu. He shook his head when he realized the child still had Cobb's kerchief, folded neatly and tied around his neck. Grogu smiled over at Din, his little teeth visible before he began babbling excitedly, patting the kerchief. "Yes, I see," Din laughed reaching over and straightening the red fabric out again.   
  
"It suits him," Cobb beamed as he looked down at the child. "There's a plate of dinner in the oven for you if you want. Probably still warm." He slipped his finger in the book before he shut it to keep his place and studied Din. "You sleep all right?" he asked, hopeful smile on his face.  
  
"I did," Din replied warmly. He reached over and placed his hand on Cobb's knee, squeezing gently. "Thank you."  
  
Grogu looked from Din to Cobb and cooed happily.   
  
Din chuckled then stood up and headed for the kitchen, pulling the plate of dinner from the oven. "You care if I take this in your room?" he asked as he headed in that direction.   
  
Cobb just shook his head, small smile on his lips.  
  
Din placed his free hand on Cobb's shoulder as he made his way through the house, lingering a minute to stare down at the man. He reached up and ran his still un-gloved hand through Cobb's hair. Cobb's eyes drifted shut for a brief moment before Grogu squawked in his lap, tapping his hands eagerly on the book.   
  
"We can pick this up later," Din said with a sly lilt to his voice as he slid his hand from Cobb's hair and along his jaw line, "For the time being I think you better finish the story." He nodded down to the book in Cobb's grasp.  
  
Cobb winked at him, a mischievous grin on his face, before he continued to read to Grogu from the book.  
  
Din meandered on through the house and shut the door to Cobb's room. He switched the overhead light on and slipped his helmet off, plopping down on the bed. He took a generous bite of the dinner Cobb had fixed, hungrier than he'd anticipated. Out in the living area the child laughed heartily at something Cobb said to him. Din smiled warmly. Maybe having a soft spot to land wasn't such a bad idea.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Maddie for letting me freak out about part of this to you!
> 
> I haven't known peace since s2 started and at this point I've given up trying to find it. Everything about these two is just going to kill me and I just think that's neat. 
> 
> [tumblr](https://imwritesometimes.tumblr.com/)


End file.
